


Cuddles and Kisses (Samifer)

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Protective Lucifer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: A day in Sam and Lucifer's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliebradcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/gifts).



> This is based on Charlie's answers for a ship question regarding Samifer. It's not entirely accurate, but I still hope you like it, Charlie~

Sam has never taken Lucifer for the cuddly type, but when he wakes up one morning and finds the archangel sprawled out on top of him like a cat that's sniffing him, then Sam has to accept that what Heaven proclaims to be the most vicious and barbaric archangel is actually the cutest one of all.

Don't tell him that.

The hunter watches as Lucifer purrs and smiles and breathes in deeply as if he's smelling a flower. Eventually, Sam's curiosity begins eating him from the inside so he pokes at Lucifer's sides to wake him up.

Did he mention that the archangel is ticklish?

Michael is too, but don't tell them he ever said that. It's a secret.

"Hmm...Sammy."

It sounds affectionate, but Lucifer only uses the nickname when he's upset and Sam knows it's either being crushed to death and totally miss the breakfast Dean has made or annoy the archangel until he removes himself from him.

Once they are lying side by side with Lucifer glaring at him (more like pouting), Sam asks the question.

"Why were you sniffing me?"

It takes a few minutes for Lucifer to register the words and figure out what Sam means, all the while debating whether he should stay mad at Sam or not. He does give in and wraps an arm around Sam and snuggles against his side, eyes closed. Sam barely hears him when he says it.

"You smell nice."

Sam blushes, but he knows Lucifer doesn't lie and accepts the answer. Still, they can't just stay like this and wait for Dean to come barreling in demanding the bunker's occupants to eat the food. If he does find them like this he'll start nagging at them both, since Dean is apparently homophobic and not just in denial about his feelings.

Nope, not at all.

What really inspires Sam to get up is the thought of Dean shooting actual bullets at Lucifer because he is protective like that.

Convincing Lucifer to get up is easier said than done.

A promise to return to the bed later on with extra cuddles and hair combing sends Lucifer spiraling out of the bedroom and straight into Dean. Sam exits the bedroom to find them on top of each other, uncomfortably. They peel apart at Michael's disappointed stare.

Today's breakfast is omelets.

Everyone but Castiel enjoys Dean's omelets, because a certain Winchester thought it would be good to train Castiel to love hamburgers as much as Jimmy Novak. Now, Castiel seems allergic to eggs.

He glares at Dean all throughout breakfast.

Usually, it's Sam's job to make the bed, and sooner or later he'll have to get the job done, but for now, he lets Lucifer curl up on top of him without obstructing his lungs and purr himself into oblivion. Sam strokes Lucifer's blond hair and whispers sweet nothings knowing it puts Lucifer in a good mood.

Thank Michael for the tip.

After two hours Lucifer gets bored and grabs Sam's laptop and puts on Michael Jackson songs, nice and loud, and Sam has to fight for the device to try and lower the volume and just like getting Lucifer out of bed, this task is easier said than done.

Sam tries to grab for it knowing the loud noise is going to drive Dean up the wall again. Sam tries desperately to get it while explaining to Lucifer _again_ , that human ears have limits. Lucifer argues that he can always heal Sam's ears and what distresses Sam is that he'd rather not have any ears than to hurt them, and that Sam knows Lucifer won't mind letting Dean's ears melt off and stay off.

Soon after, Dean and Sam are working together to get Lucifer down from the ceiling as the song Black Or White plays loudly, too loud. It's not until Michael walks in all quiet and calmly and glares at Lucifer that the archangel stops misbehaving and gives back Sam's laptop.

To compensate for the loss, Sam gives Lucifer head phones and keeps the volume down so Lucifer can both enjoy his favorite singer and not annoy anyone, or risk losing his own ears. Lucifer is not happy with the new predicament but Sam is certain the days of loud noise and moon walks by Lucifer are over.

Unfortunately for Dean, Lucifer still sings in the shower and it takes planning their shower schedules to spare Lucifer a bullet to the forehead.

There's a hunt that Sam and Castiel go do by noon while Dean stays and does research. Michael usually tends to the bunker and if the angels need it, he goes to Heaven. Due to the commotion earlier, Michael seems eager to just stay indoors and keep an eye on his younger brother.

Lucifer doesn't like being reprimanded by Michael but Sam thinks it's just because seeing Michael unhappy hurts his feelings.

They're about to head back, Sam and Castiel, when a werewolf lands on top of Castiel from the tall trees surrounding them, and yes, they were hunting a werewolf pack that had been terrorizing schools throughout Kansas. They killed four and now one is about to sink its teeth in Castiel's neck and when Sam tries to shoot at it with silver bullets, another one tackles Sam to the ground.

They spent at least an hour searching the area for other werewolves and never suspected they'd climbed trees. Castiel knocks the werewolf off of him but two more tackle him down and although he's more powerful, he's a little overwhelmed and maybe Dean was right, that Castiel is too fragile to send after a pack of werewolves.

For all Sam knows at this point, it could have been 20 in total.

Sam squirms underneath the foul-breathed beast and thinks about how Lucifer would think of this situation, and then he realizes thoughts about angels are equivalent to prayers, so when the temperature drops drastically Sam no longer worries about his life.

What surprises Sam is the sound of growling, a lot of growling, and flashes of hellhound chases remind Sam of the story Lucifer told him about how he tamed hundreds of them.

The werewolf on top of him cowers at the sight of the archangel and his new pets. One of them leaps over Sam and starts chewing at the werewolf, judging by the sound. The sound of someone exploding has Sam turning to face Castiel, the angel now soaked in blood as tiny pieces of the two werewolves lie scattered on the ground.

Sam dares to look over his shoulder and spots the werewolf once on top of him getting eaten alive. Further back, four more werewolves stare in horror until barking erupts and then the pounding feet of hellhounds send the werewolves running for dear life.

Lucifer picks Sam up and hugs him tight, tighter than comfortable but Lucifer is angry at Sam for getting in danger so Sam accepts and hugs him back. Castiel nods in thanks towards his older brother. Lucifer only cares about Sam's hygiene and not anyone else's, so Castiel is a bit grumpy for smelling like animal remains.

Sam is taken to the bunker by flight and sees Castiel join him shortly after, this time clean. Lucifer drags Sam straight past Dean and his brother, despite the former's complaints, and Sam knows Lucifer is really upset with him so he lets the archangel drag him to their shared bedroom where Lucifer proceeds to kiss him, hard.

Sam returns the favor since he knows hot kisses and sex are the only ways to ensure Lucifer that Sam is well, and hasn't gone crazy because of a certain hallucination making him do strange things. Sam's tried his best to calm Lucifer whenever a hunt goes wrong or someone makes fun of him, but when Lucifer is not thinking about genocide or how awful his father is, then he's nothing more than an emotional mess with tantrums equivalent to a teenage girl.

They make out roughly and land on the bed in a heap. They strip each other naked quickly and this time, judging by the way Lucifer is looking at him with pleading eyes, Sam is the one who is going to be on top. They've been together for a while but Sam is always careful with preparation, and Lucifer has learned to wait for Sam to apply the lube in all the right places before he starts pounding into him, sending Lucifer over the edge.

The sex is usually quick when it is caused by Lucifer's anxiety and sheer worry over his other half, yet they still call out to each other affectionately and kiss and stroke because all they think about is each other during these times.

Afterwards, they snuggle under the sheets and watch a movie on Sam's laptop because honestly, Sam is exhausted from everything and when Titanic happens to be Lucifer's pick, Sam is left in tears because he's sensitive like that. Lucifer enjoys Titanic simply because it's the kind of movie that allows him to pet and cuddle and call Sam sweet baby names without the other growing too embarrassed.

At times like these, Lucifer can truly take care of Sam, his beloved.

 

 


End file.
